saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Kami-sama
Apart from the alias "Kami-sama" (カミサマ), given to him by the two youkai children he found, he was also referred to as the Nameless Sanzo. During a final showdown Sanzo asked him about his official Sanzo name (title) given to him when he become a Sanzo priest. Kami-sama became frustrated because he didn't have an answer a name to give Sanzo. Nevertheless, Kami-sama was the first great enemy that the Sanzo Ikkou fought. Personality "You get close when you want to attack. When You get scared, you run away. When you get angry, you lash out. It's easy to predict the actions of a child. I have plenty of experience in juvenile behavior." - Cho Hakkai Real name and age unknown, his mental age was quite a bit younger than his apparent physical age--he was like an naive, yet cruel child. Kami-sama probably suffered for some kind of developmental disorder probably brought on from the pain and suffering he knew as a child prior to his being raised by his master. His personality seems to have become more warped still even after he met Ukoku. Rather than ever learning the meaning of life and death, it became a game. A game where he was the strongest player, which implies a certain amount of arrogance in his attitude. He also aligned himself with God, hence Kami-sama which literally the God in Japanese. When he killed Kinkaku he responded with, "Because I don't need you anymore", much like he was throwing away a useless toy. Even at the point of his death, he was talking about how it was all a game and that his loss (death) meant the castle was coming down. He seemed to have a lot of power, but most of his greatest advantages came to him in the form of tool and gifts from his master. This leads one to think he might not have had any real power himself. All the same, even at the end as Kami-sama was speaking to Ukoku, he was telling him how much he really admired his master and aspired to be like him--though Ukoku wasn't ignoring his disciple last words. It seemed at the end Kami-sama realized it really wasn't a game and wanted to still live, but by that point it seemed too late. Appearance "We thought he was God. We thought Kami-sama had found us. He had shinning gold hair and pretty white clothes. Since we were so dizzy, he looked just like God" - Ginkaku Kami-sama had a very handsome face, if not for the burn-like scar around his right eye, a reddish-purple color. When he first appears in the series, he's wearing white robes not unlike Sanzo's. His form is also wrapped in crimson prayer beads--beads that he uses as a primary weapons and also function to help him cast illusions. Something very distinct about his appearance is that he's wearing the Golden Crown of a Sanzo priest: Ukoku Sanzo's. However, he's missing the scripture that should be draped over the shoulders. He has blond, shoulder-length hair that parts in the front--showing some resemblance of the late Koumyou Sanzo. It is likely at this is not a coincidence. He also has very green eyes. Lastly, Kami-sama has something very distinct about his appearance that should set off some kind of alarm. Kami-sama has a Chakra on his brow. This is a mark given to only those that were chosen by the gods (or gods themselves). Which would imply that Kami-sama was the rightful heir, accepted by Heaven, to the Muten, but he never received a holy name or the scripture from his master. Backstory 's first meeting with Kami-sama Sai. Reload Ep. 22]]Kami-sama was a war orphan. He was taken in by Ukoku when the priest was passing through the town where he was present. He approached Ukoku, adressing him as "God" and asking him to buy him, to which Ukoku responded, asking "Do you believe in God?" Kami-same used to be quite vain, but also mute. Ukoku thoroughly spoiled him and he was raised as a selfish prince. During his youth, Kami-sama also met Genjo Sanzo who was still Kouryuu at the time. He attempted to force Kouryuu to play with him and when Kouryuu refused him, he obnoxiously responded by taunting him. His behavior towards Kouryuu only for strengths his true pampered nature. His spiritual training was severe, but he adored his “Sensei”, who tamed him with candy and a whip, with something close to obsession. He mimicked Ukoku’s speech patterns, and even tried keeping Kinkaku and Ginkaku by his side as Ukoku had when he'd taken him in. But conversely by doing so he ended up realizing that he too was nothing more than a toy to Ukoku. His “Ukoku impersonation” mask came off when he was cornered by the Sanzo Ikkou, and his word choice changed from the “boku” 僕 form of “I” to the “ore” 俺 form. Meeting God The Sanzo Ikkou's first encounter with the estranged nameless Sanzo was immediately after he'd dispatched Kinkaku. After disregarding Kinkaku's death, Kami-sama approaches Sanzo, saying "I don't wanna be compared to you. It's just that I'm waaaay stronger than you are". When Gojyo demands to know why Kami-sama killed Kinkaku, Kami-sama smiles mocking. Gojyo attacks, but kami-sama's form turns to beads and he escapes easily. Kami-sama was the first villain to defeat the Sanzo Ikkou so completely. He was also the first enemy that confronted the Sanzo ikkou that managed to take the Manten Sutra from Sanzo and in the process severely injuring the ikkou members. With help from Hakuryuu and the quick acting of Sha Gojyo, the ikkou managed to make a retreat, though all feeling severely beaten. It was a severe blow to the four fighters as they had underestimated their enemy's abilities. But they came back after recuperating, and faced him again for another showdown, this time using Union Tactic to defeat him. In the end he was successfully defeated where Genjo Sanzo managed to shoot him three times with his gun, thus ending the furious showdown. He refused a rescue offer from Sha Gojyo in order to meet his master. After a brief talk with his master, he was killed by falling stone and buried beneath the crumbling castle. Relationships Ukoku Sanzo - Kinkaku and Ginkaku - Abilities and weapons He wears a long Buddha bead which surrounds his body. It is believed to give him magical powers. The power includes enabling him to have high dexterity to fly and dodges attack from enemies plus protection from heavy hits from enemies. His beads are able to attack and strike his enemies in short distance (pierce through body) and long distance (able to capture and strangle). He can summon a palm size rod that has golden peach fruit shape on both ends. The controller is able to summon and command floating beads to move erratically like projectiles to hit his enemies. His weapon was so powerful that it has led to one of Genjyo Sanzo and Sanzo-ikoku's bitter defeats. He also has the ability to create illusions spells. He has used illusion spells on Ginkaku believing his brother Jingkaku was transformed into a hideous beast. In order to confuse strangers entering his castle, he had created an endless loop route in a forest outside his castle compound and Maze of Fog which was placed at the entrance of his castle. To aid him in his fight against the four fighters, the Nameless Sanzo has plush toy armies in his castle that were made of captured human souls (that were considered bad) by Ginkaku. It would be raised to serve him when he is in trouble. He used esoteric Buddhist tools like the Five-Pronged Vajra*, and he also used a technique where he sprays the prayer beads like bullets. He was agile and fast, as though he had wings Gallery Jeep_286.png Jeep_293.png Kami003.jpg Kami002.jpg Jeep_287.png Kami001.jpg Kami004.jpg Jeep_288.png Jeep_289.png Jeep_290.png Kami-sama Reload 001.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains